A letter from who?
by patz1307
Summary: Harry receives a letter during dinner, signed with the initials DLM. He had no idea who it was or he was simply stupid at the time not to recognize at what DLM wanted. He was in a very good surprise. Slash!


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting... I only own the plot.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner_

_ DLM_

DLM... Harry read the letter again and again. His green eyes scanned the note for any recognition of hand writing, but nothing came to his mind. She ran his hand through his already messy hair, clearly confused. Who would want to meet him? Why would they want to meet him?

The why part was already answered. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, Destroyer of Voldemort, the great, good Harry Potter. Who wouldn't want to meet him? But who? DLM. DLM was the only thing that was on the paper. It was obviously a student of Hogwarts, like himself. But who was DLM? Nothing came to him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked from beside him. "Who was the note from?"

"Uh... no one." Harry said, tucking the note in his robe pocket. "I'll be in my dorm, I have a bit of a head ache." He gathered all his things and stood.

"OK... See you." Ron said between mouth fulls. "I-I mean, are you all right?" he said after receiving a glare from Hermione.

Harry wanted to laugh, Ron was such a big hog on food and his girlfriend. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just be sleeping a bit early. I'll see you two tomorrow morning." he was lying, of course. He went to his dorm only to drop of his things, and fixed his bed to make it look like there was someone sleeping in it.

H made his way to the seventh floor, but already having second thoughts of coming. Didn't the war teach him anything? It was only last year that Dumbledore nearly died, Snape was proven to be innocent and was really working for their side, The Malfoy family was proven a spy for them as well. Even though it was proven that they were all innocent, Snape and the Malfoys were still gits. At least they already stopped uttering the word "Mudblood".

He reached the seventh floor and saw that the door of the Room of Requirements was already open. Now he was really having second thoughts. But his curiosity got the best of him. He peeked in the room and saw that it was changed to look like someone's living room, with only a single couch.

"Hello?" he called out, but no one answered. He stepped inside and called out again. "hello? Anyone in here?"

The door snapped close behind him. He tried to yank it open but it wouldn't budge. "_Alohamora_!" he tried, but still it wouldn't open. "This isn't funny!" he yelled again.

The fire in the fireplace suddenly blazed and the lights dimmed slightly. "OK, jokes over! I'm already here! What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"That temper of your will get you into trouble one day, Potter." someone said.

The voice sounded oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't point out who. "I'm here already/ Who are you?"

"You honestly don't know?" the voice sniggered.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did." Harry snarled. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Potter. I won't bite." a pale boy with white blond hair stepped out of the shadows, slightly smirking at Harry. His pink lips curling to an evil smile.

_**Of course! DLM! Draco Lucius Malfoy! **_Harry thought and wanted to smack himself for not even noticing the obvious. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing much. Just a little chat." Malfoy said and slumped down the couch. "Why don't you sit down, so we can talk properly."

"What're you on about?" Harry asked, not even bothering to move from his spot, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Malfoy smirked again, "Suit yourself."

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a much firmer tone.

"I told you. I just wanted a chat."

harry frowned, "Chat? What can you possibly want to talk about with me?" he could see that Malfoy had something in his mind.

"Fine." Malfoy said leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know you've already heard about my... preferences."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He sure heard about Malfoy's preferences. He was actually surprised at first. Such a handsome guy... but gay. "What does your preferences got to do with me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Thick, aren't you, Potter?" he smirked. "I've been checking out someone for a long time, and he needs to know. I already found out about _his_ preferences."

Harry stiffened, he didn't like where this conversation was going. "Then go tell him, I'm getting out of here." he turned and tried to open the door, but it was still locked. "let me out." he said, but Malfoy didn't answer. "I said, let me out."

Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy's face barely inches from him. "No." Malfoy said, resting his right palm on the door. "I don't think I will."

Harry glared, "This isn't funny anymore. Actually, it isn't funny at all."

"Who said I was joking?" Malfoy said. "A Malfoy never jokes around."

Harry could see something in Malfoy's eyes... something he's never seen there before. "What do you want?" he asked again.

Malfoy smirked, "This." Malfoy's lips were suddenly on Harry, catching him off guard.

Harry tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. But instead, Malfoy pressed his body on Harry harder, pinning him to the door. He tried to move away, but he was over powered. He tried to say something or protest, but all that came out was a muffled.

Malfoys lips began to move on his, nibbling his lower lip slightly. Harry didn't know what was happening, but he was actually responding to the kiss. It was slow at first, then it went urgent. Both of them were fighting for dominance, but Malfoy won eventually.

Harry really had to pull away, he was running out of air. Malfoy let him go, though only reluctantly. Harry could see that Malfoy was smirking cheekily at him.

"Liked that, didn't you, Harry?" Malfoy asked, his voice was low and husky.

"When did we star calling each other by first names, _Malfoy_?" Harry tested.

"I can actually see that your body is screaming my name."Malfoy said, cupping Harry bulge with his hands so suddenly, making him gasp. "I want you to say my name..." Malfoy whispered and started kissing Harry's neck and rubbing his cock at the same time.

Harry moaned as Malfoy worked his magic. His lips on Harry's neck, his hand, on Harry's bulge, his other hand working on Harry's tie and the buttons of his uniform. Malfoy pushed away the robes first, then worked on the other pieces of clothing, removing them one-by-one. The next moment, he was naked at the top.

"Say my name..." Malfoy whispered again, his kisses starting to trail down on Harry's chest, leaving a few marks.

"M-Malfoy.." Harry moaned as Malfoy started to lick his nipples.

"No." Malfoy said roughly, and sucked Harry's nippled and increased pressure in squeezing Harry's cock.

"Ah! Draco!" Harry gasped.

Draco smirked and moved up, making Harry groan. "Don't worry, Harry... We're far from over yet..." Draco said and gave Harry a chaste kiss.

Harry still leaned on the door and watched Draco move over to the couch. Harry gulped as Draco started to remove his clothes slowly, one-by-one, until he was also naked at the top. Harry's lips went suddenly dry as Draco sat down on the couch and started ton his pants, unbuckling the belt and pushing the pants down slightly. He knew what was going to happen next.

Draco kept eye contact as he pulled out his already hard cock, displaying it proudly as he moved his hands up and down. Harry could feel himself getting harder, if possible, as he watched Draco display himself before him.

"Enjoying the view?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry couldn't answer, felt as if his voice left with his clothes.

Draco laughed throatily, "Come here.."

Harry's feet moved on its own, or so he felt. He walked over to Draco, staring at Draco's stormy gray eyes. Draco's other hand grabbed Harry's and pulled him down. Draco placed Harry's hands and urged him to continue the ministrations.

Harry obliged and continued to move his hands up and down. Draco pushed his pants down completely; now exposing his naked body.

"Harry..." Draco whispered huskily, "Suck me... I need you to suck me." Harry obliged, but he wanted to tease Draco as payback to what he did earlier. He ran his tongue up Draco's shaft, making the other boy shiver and moan. Harry flicked his tongue at the tip and played with Draco's balls with his hands.

"Harry!" Draco said urgently, thrusting his hips forward.

Harry laughed throatily and took Draco in his mouth. Draco was too big, but he tried his best to take in the whole thing. He moved his head up and down, and tasted Draco's pre-cum. Not long after, Draco started to thrust forward, making Harry gag slightly, and moan at the same time.

"Harry!" Draco called out, making Harry stop. "I don't want to come just yet."

Harry was ushered to stand, and so did Draco. Draco started to unbuckle Harry belt and pushed down the pants. Harry kicked off his remaining clothes and stood in front of Draco, completely naked.

Draco stared at Harry's body hungrily, "Lie down." he ordered.

Harry laid on the bed, Draco laid on top of him. They kissed again and grinded their bodies together. Harry moaned as Draco pressed him body closer to Harry and moved faster. "Fuck me.." Harry said as he broke the kiss. "I want you to fuck me."

Draco smirked and moved down,"Oh God..." Harry moaned as Draco started to suck him. Harry felt Draco's finger massaging his hole. Not long after, Draco inserted a finger.

Draco sucked harder, his fingers moving in and out of Harry as he inserted another, then another.

"Fuck me.." Harry moaned as three fingers were already moving in and out of him. "Draco-o... I need you to fuck me... I need you in me..."

Draco grabbed a tube of lube out of nowhere and spread it on his cock and Harry's entrance. He spread Harry's legs wider and positioned himself, before slowly pushing himself in.

"Move..." Harry said, but Draco wouldn't move. "Draco... I need you to move..."

"Like this?" he said softly, pulling himself out slightly and pushing back in, making Harry moan. "tell me what you want... Do you want me to take you slow? Or do you want me to take you fast and hard, screaming out my name in ecstasy?" Draco leaned over and nibbled Harry's ear lobe.

"I want you... I need you to fuck me... fast... and hard..." Harry felt Draco pull out agonizingly slowly, then slammed back in, hitting his sweet spot. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Harry yelled out.

"Loved that didn't you?" Draco laughed throatily as he pulled out again. "You love me fucking you." and slammed back in.

"OH FUCK YES!" Harry yelled again.

Draco rode him faster and harder, biting on Harry's neck at the same time. "Fuck Harry..." He moaned. "You feel so good." and he even pushed faster. What he was doing was driving Harry crazy, as he was already hoarse of moaning.

Harry couldn't help but moan, his nails digging onto Draco's back, as he was driven to ecstasy by the blond boy on top of him. "Oh... God yes! Draco!" he yelled as he was already reaching his climax.

"God I'm going to come!" Draco warned.

"Come inside me... Come with me..." Harry moaned. Draco thrusted faster, pounding himself inside of Harry.

"Oh Fucking GOD!" they both yelled as they came at the same time. Harry sprayed all over their chests, he felt his ass being filled with Draco's come. Draco pulled out and gave Harry a deep, long kiss.

Harry expected Draco to get up, get dressed and lave. But he was surprised when Draco laid on his chest and wrapped his arms Harry's Harry's waist. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco shoulders, pulling him closer to him. "How did you..?" Harry started to ask.

"I over heard you telling your friends before." Draco said looking up at Harry. "And I caught you jacking off at the showers after he last Quidditch match... You called out my name."

"But why? That was weeks ago..." Harry felt no embarrassment to be caught by Draco.

"Amazingly... I wanted you as much as you wanted me." Draco smirked.

"But where does this leave us?" Harry asked, now staring at Draco's eyes.

Draco stared back and sighed, "Well... " he said slowly. "This can be just one really good fuck... or something more. Cause, believe or not... I love you, Harry." he said with a small smile.

Harry grinned and kissed Draco lightly on the lips, "I love you, too, Draco. I was just a stupid git to keep that 'I hate you' charade up."

"We were both stupid gits. So do we come out? Or should we keep all this a secret?"

"Of course we should come out! I'd like to show the whole world how gorgeous my boyfriend is, and tell them that he's amazing in bed, making me scream my lungs out."

Draco laughed throatily and rubbed his body on Harry's, making Harry moan again. "Then let's go and tell them." Draco said and was about to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry said, pulling him back down. "Not till after our second round."

"Oh fuck...' Draco moaned as Harry inserted a finger inside his ass.

"This time... you'll be bottoming."

A/n:

haha..

ok...

i know i've been posting a lot of slash lately... it's just too fun to do.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
